Lord Fireslayer's Navy
by Waterflash Arrowotter
Summary: The vermin leader Fireslayer intends to attack the free world - with a revolutionary weapon, never seen on the planet before... PG for first chapter.
1. The attack to end all attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall.  
WA: Okay, New Fic! One thing I wish to explain first is that a few things are availible to Redwall Technology, but only with a little thinking.  
  
Prolouge: Lord Fireslayer was a fox. He was firey red, but that was not where he had gotten his name. It came from his weapons-Firebombs, which could be slinged or thrown at an enemy. Larger forms were used with a rubbery material, to attack ships and forts. His ships were small, but there were many of them. He was now coming from the ruined western lands to where he could plunder and kill. He was now coming to land at Salamandastron.  
Chapter 1 Lord Greystripe, the Badger Lord of Salamandastron. He was reknowned for his wiseness, and was nearing the end of his seasons. He now preffered sitting by a fire and reading.  
He had just picked up a story of how Lord Brocktree had defeated Ungatt Trunn, when a shout from one of his hares startled him.  
"Wot in the bloomin' world is that?"  
He quickly got up, and went to the next room. The hare that yelled out, Greensabre, was staring at red glows coming out of a thick fog.  
  
"I don't know." The badger was trying to determine what was the glows, when one struck the mountain, exploding in a fireball, with screams issuing from the struck area.  
"Barricade the mountain! Ready weapons!" The badger quickly raninto his bedchamber. Taking his sword, he was suddenly thrown behind a stone dressing area by Greensabre, as the room glowed red. There was a resounding exposion. Greensabre, who himself didn't have time to get to safety, dissapeared into the flames. Greystripe wuld remember that last scream for the rest of his days. Greensabre, or his body, was never seen again.  
  
Lord Fireslayer sat in his cabin, watching through windows the unfolding battle. The fog was lifting onto an errie sight: Salamandastron was in flames!  
WA: Ferrety Fact: Ferrets are related to otters, skunks and weasles. 


	2. Casualty report

Chapter 2 At Redwall, the mood was different. The midsummer feast was soon to begin; preparations had been going on for weeks. In fact, other then a very faint, almost invisible glow to the west, there was no sign of what was taking place at salamandastron.  
Silently, each redwaller waited for the feast to come.  
  
"Eulaliaaaaaaa! 'S death on th' wind!" Hares poured from the mountain, charging the landing force from the vermin. With the fire mountain in flames behind them, they thought of those who had just died, and seeking revenge.  
The vermin uttered no war cry; they charged the hares. To them, the hares of the long patrol seemed disorganized.  
"Now!" A shout from a hare in the front caused the hares to stop, and drop down. Arrows andspears rained upon the vermin; onlya few were killed, as, quickly the vermin brought their shields up. They continued thier charge, undaunted.  
"Long Patrol! Draw Steel! Charge!" Ths same hare who had issued the first order yelled. Various deadly looking swords, daggers, and axes appeared.  
The two forces met. Swords slashed out at each over, axes cleaved creatures, and daggers put an end to many lives.  
  
Greystripe moved out from his protection. A ghastly image of Greensabre was burned into the wall.  
His fur was singed. He heard the sound of fighting out below, but smoke from alower level kept him from seeing it. He quickly left his room, and headed for the forge room. Hares were helping each other, as many were injured. He saw the hare who was his second in command, named Rupert, running up a flight of stairs. "Rupert, I need a report!"  
The hare,who had been thinking about the situation, jumped, startled. He quickly regained himself, and made his report. "We can't go down more then one level; the stairs have been ripped out. For the levels I can get to,we have 23 dead, 16 wounded, and another 25 missing who were on post here."  
"Can we get up to the crater?" The badger Lord inquired.  
"No." The hare looked down. "I'm afraid were trapped here."  
"Isn't it possible to jump the distance between levels?"  
"Not for the injured. And we can't leave them."  
  
The hares of the Long Patrol fought bravely, and slew many vermin, but they were being pushed back towards the mountain. As the fog cleared, they saw that they were vastly outnumbered. Vermin would soon be able to enter Salamandastron. They fought on, hoping to seal off the mountain, when they were hit from behind by vermin that were getting past them. The hares were doomed. 


	3. Reviews

Talek Darkbrook Hey, great start off. I look forward to reading more. The chapters seemed a little short, but really interesting. Keep going. :)  
  
Thanks. Unfortunately, because of Exams in the middle of the year, I may not be able to update. I'll try updating this one.  
  
clara200 2004-11-03 2 Signed wow! I will add this to my c2 group. I have one on salamadastron. Will you join me.  
  
Sure.  
  
Cuiasodo A good idea ofr a soty but here are a few problems.  
-The pace is a bit too fast. It would be better if it went slowly -The note about Redwall at the begining of ch.2 seemed rather pointless. You should have either wwritten more about what was hapening there or left it out completly.  
-You need more description. Description would be a perfect solution to the way-to-fast-pace problem -You tend to start sentences with the same words a lot. -You probably should have gradually introduced the reader to the fox and his revolutionary weapon rather that outright tell all.  
Other than these details, good idea for a story. Keep going.  
  
About the Details, I've always had trouble with that. That's why I post to Fanfiction. I feel that I can get slightly better with each story, and I have improved alot (read the first chapter of my first fic "The otters vengance, then compare it to this).  
  
The scene with Redwall was to show that the Redwallers were blissfully unaware of the slaughter and likely downfall of Salamandastron.  
  
The weapon was introduced because I actually tried a version before with some of my local friends before posting. They didn't understand how the weapon was working. I decided to put more detail about the weapon.  
  
Finially, I know I start sentences with the same word when I write. It's a thing I'm working out of - its something that proved successful in poetry which I wrote, but not in storytelling. Same with the details. I'm currently attempting to convince my mind that I need to work harder on that.  
  
Again, thanks for reviewing. 


End file.
